Itachi's Pride!
by narutohinatalover4ev
Summary: Story based on the Lion KIng 2: Simba's Pride but with characters from Naruto's world. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi's Pride!

A/N: I know I misspelled a lot of these names so just bear with me ok?

Summary:

The 4th Hokage. Minto Namikaze, his family, and ½ of the Leaf village's shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village are driven out after the Kyuubi attack on October 10th, by Fugaku Uchiha. The village names him Hokage for this act but he dies later. So his eldest son Itachi Uchiha takes up the mantle. Naruto Namikaze is the jinchurriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune or Demon Fox. His father the 4th Hokage dies shortly after being driven out after sealing the beast within his son by the shimmigami. Now Naruto is taken care of by his mother, Kushrina Namikaze. As he grows into a young boy, she tries to fill his heart with hate for the Uchiha's. Itachi tries the same for his little brother Sasuke Uchiha, to hate the Namikaze line. This is a SasuNaru fanfiction. So if you don't like, don't read. It is based on the plotline of Disney's '_**The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride**_' I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I alsodon't own anything from Disney. Just this story. Enjoy!

A/N: Let me know what you guys think okay? This is my 3rd story. I don't like flames so give to me please! Thank you! Check out my other stories too! Demon Ruler & Dream Come True?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 The Meeting

Today was a wonderful day for Naruto Namikaze. Today, Naruto had run away from his babysitter, Nuka. So here he was at the boarder of Fire country, hanging out and watching the landscape, when suddenly someone ran into him from behind. Getting up, he sees what ran into him. It was a young boy about his age, with duck-butt black hair, and coal-black eyes.

"Sorry." The stranger says getting up.

"Grrr!" Naruto snarls at the newcomer. He quickly slides into the Fox Style Stance. Sasuke, now on alert backs away a bit and assess the situation like his big brother Itachi taught him to do.

"Who are you Leaf scum?" Naruto growls. Sasuke then realizes that the blonde is an outsider.

'Duh! I met him outside the boarder! Of course he's one of them!' Sasuke thinks to himself. Sasuke backs away but doesn't let his back become open to Naruto. Confused, Naruto stops his advance.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asks.

"My brother says NEVER turn your back on an outsider!" Sasuke says.

"Do you always do what your brother tells you to do?" Naruto sneers.

"No!" Sasuke yells.

"Bettcha do! Bettcha a perfect little brother! Ha!" Naruto taunts.

"An outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!" Naruto says proudly.

"Really? Cool!" Sasuke says just as a Sand ninja walks in on their clearing.

"Well! Well! Well! What do we have here? The Hokage's little brother. An Uchiha! My Kazekage would be very pleased if I brought YOU home with me! Come here boy!" the ninja says launching as Sasuke. Naruto, while stunned to find out that this leaf brat was of the Uchiha's line, jumps between them and lands a roundhouse kick to the ninja's face and sends him flying.

"Algh!" the ninja cries out as he lands hard. Turning to Sasuke, Naruto pushes him enough to make him stumble.

"RUN!" Naruto yells. Sasuke immediately takes off into Fire Country Territory. With Naruto hot on his heels. They get about 10 miles away before collapsing with relief.

"That was a close one." Sasuke say just as the sand ninja enters the clearing behind Naruto. Said sand ninja grabs Naruto. Enraged, Sasuke grabs a sharp stick and stabs the sand ninja in the stomach. Cursing, he drops Naruto and runs away.

"I did it." Sasuke whispers. Naruto looks at Sasuke weird.

"I DID IT!" Sasuke yells!

"HA!" Naruto snorts. Both boys start to laugh. After a bit they stop but giggle now and then.

Did you see the look on his face when I stabbed him? He was all like 'Oh it hurts!' it was so funny! And you, you were really brave!" Sasuke says in awe.

"Yea? You were pretty brave too. My name's Naruto." Naruto says with a true smile.

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke replies. Not knowing that they were being watched by Naruto's mother, the two young boys talked and joked more.

"We make such a good team!" Sasuke says excitedly. Naruto smiles and Sasuke smiles in return. Suddenly Sasuke pokes Naruto.

"Tag you're it!" Sasuke says bouncing away.

"Tag you're it! You're it!" Sasuke yells. When Naruto doesn't move, Sasuke comes back.

"Hello? You run, I tag, get it? What's the matter don't you know how to play?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh!" Sasuke says realizing Naruto might not know how to play the game and might like fighting better. So he finds two sticks and tosses one to Naruto. Sasuke then slides into a weak stance with many flaws, but it was a stance so Naruto fell into his Fox Style stance. Naruto glances at a nearby bush and lunges forward. Quickly, his branch is snapped in ½ as Itachi Uchiha himself appeared in front of Sasuke. Just as quickly, Kushrina was in front of Naruto.

"Kushrina." Itachi snarls quietly.

"Itachi." Kushrina says happily. She coils to attack when the clearing is suddenly very full with Leaf shinobi and one civilian.

"Ayame." Kushrina says with disgust as she lays her eyes on Itachi's civilian wife.

"Kushrina." Ayame replies equally disgusted.

"Inu and Neko! Now that we all know each other. Get outta our Fire Country!" Inu, the Dog masked ANBU yells at Kushrina.

"Your Fire Country?" Kushrina snarls at Inu, making him flinch.

"These lands belong to Minto!" Kushrina growls.

"I banished you from Fire Country! Now you and your young child. Get out!" Itachi growls back.

"Oh? Haven't you met my son Naruto? He was hand chosen by Minto, to follow in his footsteps and become Hokage." Kushrina says proudly. Itachi glares at Naruto who begins to quake with fear. Inu looks at Naruto.

"Please! That's not a Hokage! That's a little kid!" Inu says.

"Demon brat" Neko mutters.

"Naruto! Was the last born before YOU exiled us to the outlands. Where we have little food. Less water." Kushrina says pitifully.

"You know the penalty for returning to Fire Country!" Itachi yells.

"But the child does not! However! If you need your pounds of flesh. Here!" Kushrina says pushing a quaking Naruto towards Itachi, who had a look of pure confusion on his face, with an evil smile on hers. Itachi looks at Naruto's shaking form.

"Take him and get out. We're finished here." Itachi says picking up Sasuke and placing him on his shoulders.

"Oh no Itachi. We have barely begun." Kushrina says with an evil laugh. She then picks up Naruto and sets him on her hip and walks away. Itachi and the Leaf ninja's plus Itachi's wife leave as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 We Are One

~With Sasuke~

Itachi and company were heading back to the Leaf Village when Itachi stopped. Ayame looks back.

"Itachi?" Ayame asks. Itachi clears his throat and gives her 'it's a brother thing'. Trusting him, she nods and follows the other ninjas. Itachi sets Sasuke down on a boulder. Sasuke smiles a fake smile at his big brother and receives a glare in return.

"Sasuke, what did you think you were doing? You could've been killed today." Itachi reprimands Sasuke.

"But Itachi! I- I didn't mean to-."Sasuke starts to say.

"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you. If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do." Itachi explains. He takes a deep breath to calm down.

"One day I won't be here. And I need you to carry on in my place, You are part of-." Itachi says.

"The Great Circle of Life. I know." Sasuke recites boredly.

"Exactly! And you need to be more careful. As future Hokage-." Itachi starts to say.

"What if I don't wanna be Hokage? It's no fun. Sasuke interrupts.

"That's like says you don't want to be a ninja. It's in your blood. As I am. We are part of each other." Itachi says, pushing Sasuke off the boulder.

"Oof!" Sasuke grunts. Shaking his head to rid himself of the leaves in his hair, he looks up at his brother and sees him smile at him. Sasuke smiles in return.

*Song Part, if you don't like Skip*

"_As you go through life you'll see,_

_There is so much that we,_

_Don't understand._

_And the only thing we know,_

_Is things don't always go,_

_The way we plan._

_But you'll see everday,_

_That we'll never turn away._

_When it seems,_

_All your dreams, _

_Come undone._

_We will stand by your side,_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride._

_We are more then we are,_

_We are one!_

_(Family, Family, Family, We are one!_

_Family, Family, Family, We are one!)"*Whispered* _Itachi sings. Jumping up into the trees, Sasuke follows.

"_If there's so much I must be,_

_can I still just be me?_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart? _

_Or am I just one part?_

_Of some big plan?"_ Sasuke sings at his brother. He smiles at Itachi.

"_Even those who are gone,_

_are with us as we go on._

_Your journey has only begun._

_Tears or pain,_

_Tears or jo,_

_One thing nothing can destroy!_

_Is our pride,_

_Deep inside,_

_We are one!_

_(Family, Family, Family, We are one!_

_Family, Family, Family, We are one!)"*Whispered* _Itachi sings more, smiling at his little brother.

"_We are one,_

_you and I,_

_we are like the evening sky._

_One family under the sun!_

_All the wisdom to lead,_

_All the courage that you need._

_You will find when you see,_

_We are one!_

_(Family, Family, Family, We are one!_

_Family, Family, Family, We are one!)"*Whispered* _Itachi sings as he walks up to the min gate to the village. Sasuke following.

"As long as you live here, it's who you are." Itachi says hugging Sasuke once and kissing his cheek.

"You'll understand one day." Itachi tells Sasuke. Sasuke watches the sun set on the horizon before following his big brother back into the village.

A/N: How'd ya'll like it? Tell me what you think please! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Kushrina's Lullaby

~With Naruto~

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! What's so great about him?" Nuka mutters to himself. Up ahead he sees Naruto's friend Vitani hitting a tree.

"Oh hey Vitani! Where's little termite Naruto? The chosen one?" Nuka sneers as he trips Vitani. Vitani goes sprawling. Nuka laughs loudly.

"Nuka! Where's Naruto? Did you let him run off again?" Vitani demands angrily.

"Hey it's every ninja for himself out here! That little termites' got to learn to be on his own." Nuka retorts as he scratches himself.

"Mother's going to be mad. She told you to watch him!" Vitani yells back.

"Oh who cares? I should have been the chosen one! I'm the oldest. I'm the strongest. I'm the smartest! And oh these termites!" Nuka cries scratching everywhere quickly. Vitani giggles.

"I could be a leader! If she'd just give me a chance!" Nuka growls as he scratches.

"Humph! Yea right! Why don't you tell that to her!" Vitani sneers.

"Yea? Don't think I won't!" Nuka retorts with a sneer of his own.

"Oh yea? Heh heh. Here's your chance." Vitani laughs. Nuka blinks as that sinks in.

"Mother? Oh mother! Mother! Hi!" Nuka laughs excitedly. Nuka bounds over to her.

"Mother I caught some rabbits for your dinner. I left them by the um. . . by the. . . okay." Nuka trails off dejectedly. Kushrina puts Naruto down next to Vitani.

"Hey Naruto! Wanna fight? Grr!" Vitani asks playfully as he slides into a strong stance.

"Grr!" Naruto replies back just as playfully. Kushrina turns on Nuka.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" Kushrina snaps at Nuka. Nuka flinches harshly. Nartuo turns to his mother.

"It's not his fault. I went off on my own!" Naruto tells her. Kushrina looks at her son.

"What were you doing?" Kushrina asks harshly.

"Nothing!" Naruto exclaims, backing up as his mother advances on him.

"Who has made us outsiders?" Kushrina growls.

"Itachi's family!" Naruto replies falling on his behind.

"Who killed Minto?" Kushrina snarls.

"Itachi's family!" Naruto cries shaking from his mother's wrath.

"What have I told you, about THEM!" Kushrina demands as Naruto falls on his back as she stands over him.

"I'm sorry mother! I-He didn't seem so bad. I-I thought, we could be-?" Naruto stammers.

"FRIENDS!" Kushrina snarls. Naruto gasps as his eyes goes wider in fear.

"You thought you'd get to the brother. And Itachi would welcome you with open arms? What an idea!" Kushrina growls with sarcasm. Suddenly Kushrina gasps loudly as what she just said sinks in.

"What. An. IDEA!" Kushrina says proudly. Grabbing Naruto foot, she pulls him closer to her and sits him up so she can run her fingers though his hair.

"You brilliant child! I'm so proud of you! You have the same cuniving mind that made Minto so. . . POWERFUL!" Kushrina says with pride.

"Yuck!" Nuka says at the display. Kushrina snaps at him

"GRR!" Kushrina growls making Nuka laugh uncertainly. Picking up Naruto, Kushrina retreats to her cave.

"Ah, chosen one." Nuka mutters under his breath before following at a slower pace. Vitani follows as well. Kushrina drops Naruto into his make-shift bed.

"I now see the path, to our GLORIOUS return to power!" Kushrina says slowly as all the ninja in her camp listen inside the massive cave.

"But I don't wanna-." Naruto starts to say.

"Hush!" Kushrina snaps harshly before realizing who she snapped at."  
"Hush my little one. You must be exhausted." Kushrina whispers lovingly to Naruto.

*Song Part Skip If You Don't Like*

"_Sleep my little Naruto._

_Let your dreams take wing._

_One day when you're big and strong!_

_You will be a hokage." _Kushrina sings as she tucks him in.

"Good night." Naruto whispers.

"Oh good night my little prince. Tomorrow your training intensifies." Kushrina says evilly as she walks away.

" _I've been exiled,_

_Persecuted,_

_Left alone with no defense._

_When I think of what that brute did._

_I get a little ticked!_

_But I dream,_

_I dream so pretty._

_That I don't feel so depressed._

_Cause it soothes my inner kitty,_

_And it helps me get some rest!_

_The sound of Itachi's dieing gasp!" _Kushrina sings. Nuka gasps dramatically like he's dieing.

"_His brother squealing in my grasp!"_ Kushrina sings. While Nuka grabs Vitani by his hair as he squeals in trying to get away from Nuka.

"_His petty wife's mournful cry!_

_That's my lullaby!_

_Now the past I've tried forgetting._

_And my foes, I could forgive._

_Trouble is I know it's petty,_

_But I'd hate to let them live."_ Kushrina sings with an evil note in her voice.

"_So you found yourself somebody,_

_Who chased Itachi up a tree!" _Nuka sings smiling with hope in his voice. Kushrina looks at him with a bored look.

"_Oh the battle may be bloody,_

_But that kinda works for me!" _Kushrina sings with an evil sneer at Nuka's disappointed face.

"_The melody of angry growls."_ Kushrina sings and the ninja answer with angry growls.

"_A count of point of painful howls!"_ Kushrina sings while piching Nuka hard.

"YOW!" Nuka yells in pain.

" _A symphony of death oh my!_

_That's my lullaby!_

_Minto's gone!_

_But Kushrina's still around._

_To love this little lad._

_Til he learns to be a killer,_

_With a lust for being bad!"_ Kushrina sings, giving a sleeping Naruto a kiss before walking away again. Nuka and Vitani come over.

"Sleep ya little termite!" Nuka growls. The sleeping Naruto groans and turns in his sleep with a whine.

"_I mean precious little thing!" _Nuka sings in an attempt to calm him. Vitani bats Nuka away from Naruto and runs her fingers through Naruto's hair.

"_One day when you're big and strong!"_ Vitani sings nicely.

"_You will be a Hokage!_

_The pounding of the drums of war!_

_The thrill of Naruto's mighty roar!"_ Kushrina sings with her heart.

"_The joy of vengeance!"_ Nuka yells.

"_Testify!"_ Vitani yells louder.

"_I can hear the cheering!"_ Kushrina sings.

"_Naruto!_

_What a guy!"_ Nuka and Vitani both sing.

"_Well that time is nearing,_

_And then our flag will fly!_

_Against a blood-red sky!_

_That's my Lulla-!_

_BY!"_ Kushrina sings.

"Hahahahahaha!" Kushrina laughs evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 The Plan

~With Tsunade~

Tsunade was out on the hospital roof airing out some sheets, cleaning some pots, and just getting away from work. She was also thinking about Sasuke Uchiha and the boy called Naruto.

"Oh Kami! Everyday Sasuke grows more handsome, into a Hokage that will one day make us all very proud." Tsunade says looking at a young picture of Sasuke on the wall.

"But that kid Naruto. Grows stronger and Kushrina fills his heart with hate. I'm very worried Kami. Things are not going well." Tsunade says to the sky as she rubs the back of her neck after glancing at the recent picture of Naruto training. A sudden wind comes up, rustling the pictures pinned to the wall in front of her.

"Hmm? You have a plan?" Tsunade asks out loud. Suddenly one of the tea pots above the pictures falls and breaks in half.

"What?" Tsunade asks in confusion, but picking up the two halves of the tea pot and looking between the pieces. She then notices the two pictures of Naruto and Sasuke between the two halves of the tea pot.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Together? This is the plan?" Tsunade asks slowly as she brings the two pieces of the tea pot together until they are one piece again.

"Are you crazy!? This will never work! Oh Kami! You've been up there too long, your head is in the clouds!" Tsunade yells to the heavens while crossing her arms stubbornly. Suddenly the wind comes back with a lot of force. Enough that it starts to make her skid backwards a few feet.

"OK, ok, ok, ok, alright, OK! I don't think this is going to work. But I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!" Tsunade yells as the harsh wind that was swirling around her a second ago leaves.


End file.
